


Only One Applicant Necessary

by dancingdragon3



Series: No Words Required [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of 8x01 “Deep Breath”. Jenny is jealous of Vastra’s attraction to Clara. But that’s only the surface problem.  </p><p>Written for <a href="http://who-contest.livejournal.com/">Who Contest on Live Journal</a>, one-shot challenge #48 “Vacancy”. </p><p>Also written for <a href="http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/">Puzzle Prompts on Live Journal</a>,  July puzzle, prompts = reptile, metallic, time manipulator (the TARDIS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Applicant Necessary

Running outside, Clara slammed the door so hard it’s frame shook. Vastra smiled at the exuberance of youth. Jenny’s quiet footsteps sounded behind her, before being drowned out by the TARDIS taking off. 

“So you’re not disappointed then?” Jenny asked, once the harsh whine had faded away. 

Vastra turned, confused by the challenging tone, then the sad, distant countenance of her wife. “By what, my dear?” 

“That he came back for her. That she’ll not be staying...to fill any _vacancies_.” 

The innuendo surprised Vastra. Her first impulse was to laugh. But thankfully, she’d shared a mental connection with Jenny enough times for subconscious instinct to abruptly halt any sound and close her mouth. Jenny let her take her small, warm white hands and envelop them with her own larger green ones. Her beautiful eyes were filled with a mistrust Vastra hadn’t seen in years. 

“Jenny, my love, was I flirting too much? That talk of Clara’s pretty face turning my head? You mustn't take that serious-” 

“Oh, must I not?” Jenny yanked back her hands, stepping away. “Ma’am?” She gave a quick curtsy. “Must I pretend to be blind, and pour your tea, and do as I’m told, while you look for another ape to replace me with, just as he does?” 

“ _Jenny_.” Now she was truly shocked. How could her wife even consider such a thing? “No one could ever replace you. When the Great Intelligence...” Pain lanced her heart like a sword. “...murdered you, I thought I would lose my mind. You aren’t just an-” Vastra abruptly stopped herself again, feeling like she was hearing her words and seeing Jenny’s face for the first time. 

Goddess, why did she still insist on calling her wife’s people by a name meant as a disparagement? Her own words to Clara came back - her veil being a judgement. The words to that other Clara, that the Doctor held himself above this world. Perhaps Jenny confusing the two of them wasn’t so unfounded. Something she hardly recognized soured her gut. Shame. 

“My dear, I am so very sorry, if I have made you feel...unloved or unnecessary.” Her words came hesitant and clumsy. She looked around their home, floundering like a young one learning to swim. “I could do none of this without you. Finding you-” 

Mercifully, Jenny cut her off with a finger to her lips. “One word,” she whispered. “Convince me with one word that when you say ‘wife’, you don’t really mean ‘pet’.” Her eyes shimmered with tears. 

Vastra’s eyes burned as well. She considered saying “only”, but that didn’t convey nearly anything of what not having Jenny in her life would mean. That there _had_ been a vacancy that only Jenny could fill as her partner in all things - love, life, battle. But “vacancy” had been Clara’s word. She needed her own. Many filled her mind in a whirl. Fear tasted as wrong and metallic on her tongue as the shame twisting her organs. She took a deep breath, and uttered one word. 

For far too long a moment, nothing changed. Then Jenny smiled and nodded. 

Vastra’s heart began beating again. She gasped a huge breath of relief as Jenny smiled broader and embraced her. “Oh, my dear.” She wrapped her arms around Jenny’s slender waist, pressing her face to her sweet smelling neck. “My love. My bravest.” She kissed her neck, her cheek, then her mouth. “I swear I shall endeavor to show you more respect in future. In public and in private.” 

“I should appreciate that...Ma’am.” Jenny smiled cheekily.

“You just like to frighten me,” she accused, knowing it wasn’t hardly the truth. Her shaky voice gave away the false playfulness. Her insides were still quaking. 

Jenny pulled away, took her hand, and started leading them towards their bed chamber. Her light but confident tone was much more convincing. “It’s good for you. A little fright now and again. Exercises the heart.”


End file.
